Long Nights
by IceBlueStar
Summary: Winry can't sleep so she goes to see Ed downstairs. What will happen? And how does it wake the whole house? EdWin Oneshot


My first Ed and Winry fanfic. Based on the chapter when Winry finds Ed in her room before the promise day. Hope it's good. Don't own any characters.

* * *

Winry couldn't sleep. She hadn't been home in a while and her bed just didn't feel the same. Also the fact that Ed was sleeping down stairs made her anxious. She hadn't seen him since they went separate ways at the Northern military base. The last thing she expected when returning home was to find Ed in her room.

After tossing and turning for about ten more minutes Winry finally threw the covers off her bed and stood up. She snuck passed her grandmother's room, down the stairs and into the living room. The men Ed had come with were sleeping in the basement so she had to sneak across the floor. The curtains were closed so the room was almost completely black. Winry looked to the couch and even through the darkness she could see the blonde boy asleep on it.

She crept over to him and kneeled next to the couch. She stared. She wasn't sure why she came down here. She knew he'd be asleep so it wasn't like she'd talk to him. She wrapped the blanket she'd brought down around herself. Hesitantly Winry put her hand on Ed's arm. He didn't wake right away so she had to shake him a little.

Ed opened his eyes lazily and blinked a few times adjusting to the dark. He turned his head to the girl next to him and looked surprised. "Winry? ...What's the matter? Why are you down here?" He asked.

Winry wasn't sure how to respond. Truthfully she didn't know why she was there. "Um. I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah? So you decided that I couldn't either?" he questioned a bit annoyed. "You know I have to leave early tomorrow."

Winry looked down shamefully, "I know I'm sorry." Ed's eyes widened slightly and he sighed. Winry was about to get up and leave to her room when he sat up.

Ed stretched and the sound of his metal arm flexing was heard in the darkness. "So why can't you sleep?" He reached his hand out to her. She took it and went to sit on the couch.

Winry looked at the floor when she spoke. "I don't know I just can't." Ed yawned in response. "Where are you going this time?" She finally asked.

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"You're leaving again to pursue some dangerous venture."

Now it was Ed who looked down. "Yeah. We'll be heading to Central."

"When do you think you'll be back?" she asked.

"Don't ask me that. I don't know when this will be over." Ed turned to her to see her frowning. She had her head down and her hair fell covering her face from him.

"Right."

"Winry. Why are you really down here?" he asked.

"You're always doing dangerous things and leave me here to worry." He turned away when she went to look at him. Her eyes teared a little, but she quickly stood and went to go up stairs.

Ed saw this and went to grab her. Instead he stepped on her blanket, slid and fell on her. Not only did they land with a loud thud, but Winry also let out a shriek and Ed's automail was impossible not to hear.

The whole house awoke from the noise and rushed to see what it was. The men from downstairs arrived and pointed their guns at the source of the sound.

"What is it?" One yelled.

"What's going on?" They continued yelling in the dark until Pinato came downstairs and turned on the light.

After adjusting to the light the men were stunned. In annoyance Greed pushed through looking for a better view of what was going on. His mouth almost hit the floor.

In front of him was a practically flattened Winry laying shocked under Ed who was trying to hold himself up on his arms. When he saw everyone staring Ed fell on the girl below him making her grunt. He quickly sat up and looked away from the people with a slight blush.

"Ed? What are you doing?" One of the men asked.

"Isn't it obvious. He's succumb to his own greed," Greed grinned.

"No," Ed yelled back. "I just tripped and fell on her!"

"Uh-huh sure." the homunculus said back. They argued for a while and finally Winry had had enough and rushed upstairs away from where she'd been standing next to her grandmother.

"Winry?" Her grandmother said. "Winry!" She yelled up the stairs as the boys stopped arguing in time to hear a door close loudly. "Darn child," Pinato cussed and headed toward the stairs. Ed beat her there and stopped her.

"It's my fault she's mad. I'll take care of it," he said ignoring Greed's grin and the other's stares. He ran up the stairs making a clunking noise from his bare feet. When he reached Winry's room the door was locked. Ed sighed and knocked. "Winry? Can you open the door?"

There was no answer. "I'll knock down the door." Still nothing. So he transmuted a key from a piece of metal he found on the floor and unlocked the door. When he entered the room he closed the door behind him and walked over to her. Winry had positioned herself in the chair next to her desk curled up staring outside. The night sky was clear and the moon was shining brightly. It wasn't full, but it still looked lovely.

The moonlight poured on to Winry making her features noticeable. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her blond hair gained a new glow.

She didn't move when Ed approached her. "Winry?"

"Go away Ed," she said not looking at him. Annoyed Ed stepped in front of her and closed the curtains. "Hey!"

"You're suppose to be in hiding," he said sternly.

"Because of you."

Ed froze. "You didn't have to help us. You had a choice."

Winry stood and went to her bed. She collapsed and hugged her pillow. She mumbled something inaudible into it.

"What?'

"I said, I never had a choice!" Ed stared. Of course she had a choice no one made her do anything. He walked over and sat down next to her. Her face was back in the pillow not looking at him.

"Winry... Thank you." Ed didn't look at her either. Winry picked her head up at this and stared. "What?"

"You've done so much for me and Al over the years, so thank you. We probably don't say it enough."

Winry let her head hang a bit. "You don't have to. I know already." Ed turned to her. "You guys don't express yourselves in words and that's ok cause your actions are louder anyways." She smiled at him. He blushed a little.

Now that she was sitting up and he was looking straight at her, he realized how close they were. Her face was only a few inches away and his metal arm that he was leaning on was unbearably close to her hand.

She must have noticed because she put her hand on his and pulled it so he fell backwards on the bed. He stared up at her shocked.

"I didn't have a choice because I wouldn't let myself choose anything else." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He blushed a bit more. "So there's no thanks needed." She turned away and laid back down clutching her pillow and smiling.

Ed held himself up on his forearms so he could look over at her. When he saw her peaceful face he smiled too. He moved a few stay hairs from her face making a jolt go through him when his finger tips grazed her cheek.

He leaned back with his hands behind his head. 'I'll wait til she falls asleep. Then I'll go,' he thought to himself.

* * *

A few hours later morning had arrived. It was still dark out seeing how Pinato had a lot of orders to fill she got up early. She was going to wake Winry so she could help, but when Pinato opened the door she stopped.

Winry was laying on her bed like expected, but beside her was another body. A slightly larger figure with blond hair lay next to her. He had a muscular arm around the young girl's waist holding her to him. His face was peaceful and relaxed as was hers.

Pinato sighed and closed the door so not to disturb them. When the door closed. Ed's eyes opened. He was a bit groggy so he didn't think much when he pulled his arm tighter around something. When he realized what it was he froze.

Ed sat up and looked down at Winry. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful. All he really wanted to do was lay back down with her. The mission he was about to embark on was a dangerous one that he may not come back from.

Against his better judgment Ed laid back down and wrapped his arm back around her waist. He pulled her to him and nestled his head in the back of her neck. He sighed and allowed himself to go back to sleep. Not for long of course because about an hour later he awoke to a screech and a hit on the head.

From downstairs everyone could hear arguing and doors slamming. Greed smirked and Pinato sighed. They all ignored the ruckus and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

* * *

That's all hope you liked it. Please review. Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
